Harry Potter and the New Life
by newexistance
Summary: A higher being sees Harrys suffering and decides to rewind time and give him another chance with a little extra help. superharry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the New Life

Summary: after a higher being sees the suffering that Harry went through he decides to rewind time and give Harry a second chance with some more powers. super harry do not read if you like Dumbledore or Ron.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or its characters or batman or x-men so don't sue me.

Chapter 1

In the space between all the different universes sat a figure. Now this figure had many names God, Allah, Ra, and Zeus just to name a few and it was his job to watch over all the universes. Currently he was looking in at the one he had dubbed MagUniHP and was disgusted by what he saw. Apparently through the combined efforts of Tom Riddle, the Dursleys, and Dumbledore Harry Potter had the best parts of his life squished, destroyed, and beaten out of him. Now he could not just stand for this so he was going to do something he only did in the most desperate of situations he was going to rewind time and give Harry the skills to enjoy life.

So as he set about rewinding time he contemplated what he would give Harry to better his life and started looking through the other universes for inspiration. The first he came across was XUni in it contained mutants and ones powers caught his eyes yes the ability to heal nearly instantly would serve Harry well especially since it would make him immune to the killing curse (you see it worked by shutting down all the body's organs simultaneously). He also gave him the mutant's nearly indestructible skeleton. Next one to catch his eye was BatUni and the Batman's intelligence and detective skills were added to the list. He then added control of the elements, marksmanship, swordsmanship, stealth, a natural affinity towards the martial arts, free running, and to throw in a little fun pranking skills (courtesy of the Marauders).

While looking back and Harry's universe he did notice a couple of things that he would have to improve upon. First Harry was a natural wandless mage but the years of abuse stunted that so that would be fixed. Second was the fact that Dumbledore had severed the soul bond between Harry and Ginny this would have to be established again though this time nothing Dumbledore did could destroy it. This would also have the effect of keeping Ginny from being a hopeless fan girl at first. The last was Harry's Familiar bonds were cut by Dumbledore these would have to be reestablished too. He laughed to himself at the look Dumbledore would probably have on his face when Harry had collected all his familiars. Unfortunately there were something's he couldn't change like Harry's parents deaths, Black going to jail, or him going to the Dursleys but he would certainly have a better run at things then last time.

Yes things would be much more interesting in this universe now that he had given Harry the tools to live a good life. As he relaxed he notice in one of the normal universes as he liked to call them a young man was beginning to type up a fan fiction on what he had just done. He laughed to himself thinking that perhaps the higher ups made these sorts of things happen as a way of pranking him oh well it was still funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dumbledore was in a happy mood Voldemort had done exactly as he hoped and attacked the Potters thus eliminating him for the time being and allowing him control over the powerful child. Yes Dumbledore feared this child because as far as he could tell he would be more powerful than him and that just could not happen. Well nothing a few well placed binding and bond severing spells and several years with his relatives who hated magic wouldn't fix. All he had to do was wait for his loyal bodyguard to bring Harry to him.

All of a sudden he could hear a loud thundering noise in the distance and as it got louder he noticed it was Hagrid on Black's blasted motorcycle, he still hadn't forgiven Black for running over his foot when he rode that thing to school in 7th year. He was snapped from his musings when Hagrid had pulled up next to him and started saying something about Harry and Bristol and how sad everything was. Summoning up his best grandfather like voice he said "Hagrid I know this must be weighing a lot on you seeing how close you were to the Potters so say your goodbyes to Harry here and take the night off to remember two remarkable people who died before their time." The oaf thanked him for his kindness said goodbye and left. Now he could do those spells to bind the kid with no witnesses and chuckled as he thought of how he would use the abused Harry as a martyr to weaken Voldemort for the final blow to be dealt by him thus sealing him as the unofficial ruler of magical Britain. Yes the plan was perfect and the Dursleys would make sure that the kid would grow up abused and most likely keep him from becoming too smart. After he place the last spell on Harry and disapperated away he failed to notice a bright light surround Harry and his eyes snap open glowing with intelligence and power for if he had he would have feared for his future.

Over the next few days in the wizarding world Dumbledore managed to get Black thrown in jail without a trial, establish himself as the guardian of Harry even though he was never to be one, and orchestrate the release of Snape into his custody. Unfortunately he couldn't manage to get the goblins to give him access to Harry's accounts he had hoped to rob Potter blind but oh well he would just get the kid to write a will giving him everything. For now he would just make money off of Harry's name by writing all sorts of foolish books that would serve to make everyone think Harry was almost a god so when he took him under his wing it would make him look even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Number 4 Privet Drive looked like every other house on the block and that's just the way the Dursleys liked it unfortunately they had a secret that they dreaded anyone finding out about. You see they had a nephew who was a wizard and unfortunately for them knew it. It all started when he was about six and he had done some minor feat of magic and for the first time realized what he had done. He then practiced with it for a year before he confronted his Aunt and Uncle about it and though they tried to deny it he saw right threw it and from then on things were different at the Dursley house hold. Before this Harry was nothing more than their own personal slave whom they could do anything they wanted to and slap around when something went bad, but afterwards he made it quite clear that he was to be treated the same as Dudley as far as chores were concerned and fed three square meals a day or he would expose how different they were to the neighbors.

After this Harry was given the second bedroom and his chore list was drastically shortened and though he still got no presents on his birthday or Christmas he was happy none the less. As the years went by he practiced more with his magic out in the woods at a nearby park and he also found he could control all four elements, little did he know that by doing this he was actually expanding his magical core. While using his cousin's air rifle that he had swiped once it was "broken" he found could shoot it like he had been practicing for years. He also got his Aunt and Uncle to enroll him in a martial arts class which he took to like a fish to water and was currently a black belt. Through his martial arts training he learned of meditation and he discovered that he could enter his mind to what he called his mindscape. While there he was able to sort all his memories out and store them in a computer network he had set up in his mind which he then hid in an underground bunker to protect them.

In his free time that he hadn't devoted to training he could often be found in the local library reading books on higher math, science, foreign languages, and psychology though he never flaunted his knowledge. Also he could be found doing a new sport called free running and his favorite thing to do was to take large drops just to prove he could and through this he discovered his near instant healing ability. He could also be found setting up elaborate prank to go off on the school bullies needless to say Dudley was one of his more frequent targets. Then a week before his eleventh birthday a letter arrived accepting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he immediately sent back a reply and asked how he was to get his supplies. On his birthday he found out exactly how he was to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Words in _italics_ are thoughts

Chapter 4

Today was my birthday and though I knew my relatives wouldn't acknowledge the fact it still made me feel good to know I was another year older. As I walked down the stairs I heard a booming knock at the door and went to answer it and saw the biggest man I had ever seen.

"Lo 'Arry I ain't seen you since you was but a wee tike ow you been?" the man said

I responded "um not to be rude sir but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Were are me manners I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper O' the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts t'was sent here to take you school shopping by the Headmaster himself" Hagrid said.

_Ah so he's here to help me though he did say he knew me from when I was little maybe he knows about my parents._ "Um Hagrid before we go could I ask a few question?"

"Sure 'Arry what chu want to know."

"Well like what really happened to my parents and where exactly we are going."

"Right er well the answer to the second part is Diagon Alley in London but what chu mean what really happened to your parents?"

"Oh well I know my relatives haven't told me the truth about them and I was wondering if you could."

"Well you see 'Arry yer mom and dad were against you-know-who and"

"Pardon me Hagrid but I don't know who do they have a name?"

"Er yes 'Arry but you see we don't speak his name"

"Why what's there to fear in a name it's just a name."

"Well it's just not done 'Arry no one says it but Dumbledore."

"Could you write it down for me then because I don't want to fear a name that I've never heard"

"Alright I'll tell ya cause I can't spell it his name wos Voldemort now don't make me say it again alright 'Arry."

_Man all that for a stupid name like Voldemort well I'm not fearing it though I wander what this person's real name was because it's obviously fake. _"It's ok Hagrid please continue with the story"

"Any way they was against him and he didn't like it so on Halloween night in 81 he personally went ter your house to kill you all but something stumped him that night cause though he had killed countless people before when he tried to kill you he failed. You see he used a spell called the killing curse which nothing can stop but you did and that's what makes you famous in our world 'Arry."

"Hold on a second there Hagrid I'm famous for surviving some dumb curse"

"Yea that scar O' yers is right famous in the wizarding world."

"Ok thanks for explaining that to me Hagrid before we leave though can I grab something."

"Sure 'Arry go right ahead."

So I went up stairs and grabbed a baseball cap that I had and went back down to see Hagrid.

"Ready to go now 'Arry?"

"Yup if you don't mind me asking though how are we getting to Diagon Alley."

"well you see Harry were gonna use the wizard bus the Knight Bus it can take you anywhere so long as it's on land."

"Ok thanks" I said as we walked out to the curb. Hagrid then stuck out his umbrella and there was a large BANG and a purple triple decker bus pulled up out of nowhere. The conductor then gave an introduction about how to use the bus and Hagrid paid him and before I knew it we were pulling up in front on a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. We got off and with another tremendous BANG the bus was gone. So we went on inside thank fully I wasn't recognized but I did notice that on a newspaper that someone was reading there was an article about it being my 11th birthday and for people to be on the lookout as I would probably be appearing in the wizarding world soon and they would give 50 galleons for the first picture of me taken. _Hmmm so long as no one recognizes me I can make a quick 50 galleons later today._ Smirking to myself we proceeded out the back of the pub and Hagrid tapped some bricks on a wall and a gateway opened up to the busy alley behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we started walking down the alley I turned and asked "Um Hagrid what's Hogwarts like and do you think anyone will like me?"

"Well 'Arry Hogwarts is a great place but I don't want to spoil the surprise fer you. However I will tell you there are four houses at Hogwarts that you can be sorted into they're Gryffindor the house O' the brave, Ravenclaw fer the smart ones, Hufflepuff fer the hard workers, and Slytherin fer the ambitious but very few people that go into there don't turn dark. As to if anyone will like you there's bound to be a group that appeals to ye there's the Weasley twins who are a couple of pranksters, a Ravenclaw study group, and Quidditch by ye needn't worry about that one till next year."

"Thanks Hagrid I can understand wanting to keep it a surprise for me and it sounds like I should be able to find someone to hang out with." _I'm defiantly meeting up with these Weasley twins they sound fun. _"So where are we heading?"

"Ter that big O'l building there it's called Gringotts and it's the bank O' the wizarding world."

"Ah I guess that's where I'll get some money to buy my things then."

"That's right harry thar aint no safer place then here cept maybe Hogwarts that is."

We then proceeded into the Bank where I got my trust vault but I made a mental note to come back some other time because it I know a trust is only set up for a child to use before coming into all their inheritance. We also stopped by another vault to pick up a small package that Hagrid had been told by Dumbledore to pick up. This seemed a little suspicious to me because why would he have Hagrid pick it up when a curious child was around. The Headmaster seems to be a little questionable. Anyway we headed out and while Hagrid went to the bar for a little pick me up I got a three compartment trunk with expanded space inside and got fitted at the robe store. While there I met one of the most unpleasant kids ever and I can say has turned me off even considering Slytherin.

Hagrid picked me up from the robe shop and gave me a beautiful snowy owl for my birthday for which i couldn't thank him enough. when I first petted her though I felt a small prickle in the back of my mind but shrugged it off. We then got the rest of my supplies but Hagrid stopped me from buying any more than the required reading, another trip to the alley was defiantly in order. We then proceeded to the wand shop this was the one I was waiting for. Though I know I don't need a wand to perform magic I have gotten the impression that this is not a very common skill and is best if I keep it under wraps. As I walked into the store, because Hagrid said the owner would probably not like him in there, a voice to the side startled me "Here for your wand are you" the man said.

"Yes if you don't mind who are you?"

"Ah allow me to introduce myself I am Oliver Ollivander the owner and wandmaker of this establishment Mr. Potter."

"Wait how did you know it was me no one's recognized me all day?"

"You see I remember every customer I've ever had and there are two who you bear a strong resemblance to James and Lily Potter. But don't worry I won't let the cat out of the bag Mr. Potter I believe in confidentiality."

"Thank you Sir."

"Not a problem my boy now how about we find you a wand. Now which is you wand arm?"

"Um well I'm ambidextrous."

"Oh that's unusual well hold out your arms and let my tape measure find your measurements while I find some wand to start with." After a few minutes he came back with an armful of boxes and stopped the tape measure. "Try this one Beech wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches." I swished it but no reaction. "Well then how about Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches." Again no reaction, we then went through about sixty wands including one made of Holly and phoenix feather that he looked rather disappointed that it didn't react to me. I was snapped out of my stupor by him saying "Hmm I wander" and took out a box that was in a safe in the wall "this wand here Mr. Potter is my greatest creation the wood is a combination of ebony and Redwood and the core is the scale of the largest dragon ever found, the fang of an Ashwinder that was about to die, and the down feather of a new born phoenix, it is 10 inches. This is the most powerful and well rounded wand I have ever made go on try it."

As it was put in my hand a shower or red, yellow, blue, and green sparks flew out of the end and a beautiful song was heard. "Mr. Ollivander that wand was perfect how much do I owe you?"

"Mr. Potter that wand because of the difficulty in securing the needed parts costs 40 galleons but I must say you have made me extremely happy I feared I would never find someone capable of wielding that wand. I would like to give you this wand holder to protect it because it would be a shame if it were to have anything happen to it."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander I'll be sure to treat this wand with the utmost respect"

"You do that Mr. Potter and I expect great things from you."

With that I left the store and Hagrid took me back to my relative's home.

* * *

thanks for the Reviews please keep sending them so i can try to improve my story.


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is familiar speak**

Chapter 6

After getting back to my "home" and bringing all my new stuff up to my room I sat down and began to read through my course books that is until I heard something.

"**Human Harry can you hear me?"**

"What who said that?"

"**That would be me Human Harry."**

"Er you as in my owl?"

"**Yes I am your well one of your familiars."**

"My what?"

"**Uh I'm a familiar basically and animal that you have a connection to that not only helps you but is a friend as well."**

"Oh thanks for explaining that but two questions, do you have a name, and what do you mean by helps."

"**My name is Hedwig human Harry and by helps I mean that being bound to a familiar gives you a slight boost in both our magics and in our case will allow you to be able to understand air currents like I do and give me extended life. I also make a good advisor."**

"Cool but could you just call me Harry and did you say I had more than on familiar?"

"**Ok Harry and yes as near as I can tell you have three other familiars out there but don't worry the nature of the bond will cause them all to come to you within 5 years after your 11****th**** year."**

"Thanks again Hedwig and if you don't mind I'm going to go back to reading but I'll open the window so you can go out and fly some if you want." Hedwig merely nodded her thanks and took off. For the next few days we would talk about what I had read and make my plans for going back to the Alley. Also during that time Hedwig took a photo of me into the Daily Prophet and I got my 50 galleons.

After a week I finally decided it was time to go back to the alley so donning my hat, grabbing my wand, and a bit of money I went out and summoned the Knight Bus. After an incredibly scary ride I got off at the Leaky Cauldron and once again made it through without being noticed. Eventually I worked my way through the crowds down to Gringotts and went up to the first available teller. "Pardon me Mr. Goblin and I'm sorry if I offend you by addressing you as such but I don't know the proper way. Anyway I was wondering who I could talk to about my assets and if my parents left a will?"

Looking a little surprised he responded "The proper way to address us would be Master Goblin and I need to know who you are before I can answer your question."

"Thank you Master Goblin for correcting me and my name is Harry James Potter."

Looking even more surprised he said "Follow me I will take you to your advisor." and started walking off before I could respond. He eventually led me into an office and told me someone would be here shortly. A few moments latter another Goblin walked into the room standing I gave a slight bow and said "Thank you for your time Master Goblin."

A little bit of shock was evident on his face but he then smiled a responded "It's good to see the heir to the Potter fortune is upholding his families beliefs that goblins are indeed a great and noble race worthy of respect."

"Well it would be dumb to disrespect the people who hold your money for you."

"Indeed Mr. Potter indeed but I doubt that you are here to discuss the ways wizards and goblins should treat each other what is your business?"

"I was merely wondering Master Goblin what my assets were and if my parents left a will?"

"Please Mr. Potter call me Ironclaw."

"Then please call me Harry then Ironclaw."

"Very well then Harry your assets as of right now is your trust vault which currently holds 150,432 galleons, 10,395 sickles, and 1,342 knuts. When you become of age you will inherit your family faults of which there are four. They are the Potter vault, the Peverell vault, the Wright Vault, and the family storage vault. Now according to your parent's will you were to be left in the care of your godfather Sirius Black or godmother Alice Longbottom unfortunately both are incapacitated. You are also to be given access to the storage vault."

"Thank you Ironclaw but could you tell me why neither of my godparents could look after me."

"Well Mr. Black is currently incarcerated but he has never had a trial and Mrs. Longbottom was tortured to insanity the day you were attacked."

"Oh…um do you think I could go to the storage vault then."

"No problem Harry I'll call someone up and please do feel free to write if you have any questions. Oh and one last thing I feel I should mention that Albus Dumbledore tried to gain control of your vaults shortly after Halloween he wasn't able to but I thought you might like to know."

"Thank you again Ironclaw you have been a great help and given me some things to think about." and with that another goblin appeared and took me down to the storage vault. Once inside I saw countless pieces of jewelry, furniture, and weapons there was even a library in here. Going to the library I noticed a letter addressed to me and opened it.

Dear Harry,

Son your mother and I just want to say how sorry we are that we haven't been there for you as you grew up and hope that you have had either Sirius or Alice there to raise you. If not then Sirius was probably thrown in jail for going after Peter Petigrew and some horrible thing happened to Alice. If this is the case the only way for you to get Sirius out of jail is to find Peter he most likely is hiding in his animagus form of a large grey rat. He also is probably hiding with a wizarding family so be on the lookout for someone that has had a rat for way too long. Anyway watch out for Headmaster Dumbledore for he likes messing with things he has no right too. Do try to have fun while at Hogwarts play pranks, join the quidditch team, and find a beautiful girl to fall in love with. Oh and don't forget to keep up your studies too. We miss you Harry

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. Harry this is your dad look around the care takers office for an old bit of parchment that is most likely locked up when you find it say the son of Prongs swears he's up to no good and it is the Marauders Map and it is very useful to have.

I stood shaking a little as tears flowed down my cheeks. _My parents loved me and they left me something that I can hold a proof of that._ Pulling myself together I put the letter in my trunk and decided I wouldn't take anything else from here this year and left Gringotts.

I proceeded through the shops to get things that Hagrid had stopped me from last time like the model of the solar system, prank items, and some of the more expensive potion ingredients. I also got Hedwig a much nicer cage that was expanded on the inside. My last stop was the book store where I bought books on potions and there ingredients, runes, broom making, charms, transfiguration, hexes, and a couple on animagi. After that I headed back "home" to read and wait for September 1st.

* * *

To those who don't know Bowmen Wright is the inventor of the Golden Snitch and I decided Harry is related to him somehow.

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews and keep them up


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is familiar speak**

Chapter 7

"**Harry wake up today is the day you go to school."**

I groan and put my pillow over my head

"**You know that won't work since I speak directly into your mind."**

I groan again but still get up and shoot a glare at Hedwig who just sits there and look way too pleased with herself.

"**I'll have you know that it is very amusing watching you try to sleep in."**

_Bloody owl too smart for her own good how does it always seem that she knows what I'm thinking. _Unable to find a suitable response I just blew a raspberry at her and got dressed. After making sure I had everything packed I got out some money and went out to summon the Knight Bus.

Once I was on solid ground again at kings cross I finally looked at the ticket that Hagrid had gave me and realized that I was in trouble how the heck was I suppose to find platform 9 3/4. I knew asking a worker here was out since I doubt they would think I was being serious so I decide to hang around between platforms 9 and 10 and wait to see if a wizarding family came by. After a half an hour I hear a women ask "now where are we going again" and her daughter responded "platform 9 3/4 same as every year mom" _hmm suspicious much that she would just happen to ask that in the middle of the platform it's obviously a set up. Oh well still need to get to the platform anyway._ I stood back and watched as the women's six sons walked into the column that was 3/4 of the way down the platform and just rolled my eyes at the absurdity of it.Waiting for after the women and her daughter walked through the barrier I made my way through too.

I was greeted by the sight of a beautiful scarlet locomotive but was so wrapped up in what I was seeing I failed to notice the girl standing in front of me as I ran into her. "Oops I'm so sorry here let me help you up" I offered.

"It's alright I shouldn't have been standing still so close to the entrance my names Ginny Weasley by the way."

"I'm Harry but I'm still sorry about that. By the way are you starting Hogwarts this year too?"

"Unfortunately no I start next year even though all my brothers are going now and I'll be all alone."

"Hey how about I write you I'm still new to the wizarding world and it would give you someone to talk too."

"Ok" she seemed to cheer up immediately at the thought of having someone write her "but I've got to go over to my mom she is probably wondering where I am and you better write soon or you won't like the consequences." she said in mock anger but I could see the amusement in her eyes

"Don't worry I never break a promise especially to a beautiful girl such as yourself" and took great pride in the spectacular blush I manage to get her to have as she walked away.

I then headed on my own way to go put up my trunk. When I got to the storage car I found that I couldn't get my trunk where I needed it no matter how hard I tried. I was about to just levitate it when a couple of red heads walked up.

"Need a hand there buddy." One of them said and I nodded and together we got my trunk up.

"Thanks for the help but who are you."

"Ah I am George Weasley and this dashing fellow beside me is my twin Fred" the other of the two said.

I smirked _oooh this is gonna be so fun. _"Wait Fred and George Weasley hold on a second." and I took my Hogwarts: A History out of the bag I was carrying and flipped to one of the last pages "Can you two sign this page you see down here it mentions how the pranking geniuses the Weasley twins have, in their few short years at Hogwarts, already become one of the most notorious groups of pranksters to grace its halls."

"You hear that Gred were famous were mentioned in Hogwarts: A History." The one who claimed to be George earlier said

"I know Forge this is almost too good to be true." Said Fred as he wiped away a fake tear.

At this point I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"You know my dear twin I think we've been had." Said George

"I concur my good man now might we ask the name of the person whom was able to prank us." Fred asked

"Oh my name is Harry, Harry Potter." and waited to see their responses but was a bit disappointed. They only looked a little shocked for a moment before pulling themselves together.

"Well ickle harry we'll be seeing you and if you ever want to pull some pranks around Hogwarts come and look us up." and they walked away.

Shrugging I proceeded to look down the train for an empty compartment that I could relax in. After I found one and watched out the window at was going on I noticed the twins talking to their family about the prank I had pulled on them. At that point Ginny caught my eye and waved. The twins noticing she was waving turned to see who it was at and then pointed out who I was to her she waved her hand indifferently at them and mouthed don't care who you are you better still write. Seeing her say that to me made be break out in an uncontrollable smile cause I now knew I had at least one friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is familiar speak**

Chapter 8

Shortly after the train was under way and I had just found where I had left off in Hogwarts: A History the door to my cabin opened and I met my fourth redhead for the day.

"Hello, mind if I sit here everywhere else is full" he asked.

Though I sincerely doubted that everywhere was full I waved him on inside. "Hi my name is Harry Potter what's yours?" As I mentioned my name I saw a slight gleam in his eyes _uh oh that can't be good._

"Really" he replied "well my name is Ron Weasley and this here is my rat Scabbers he's been in the family for almost 10 years now."

I blinked a few times _could it really be that easy to find Pettigrew but can't tip him off to anything yet need more proof first._ "Interesting, are you perchance related to the Fred, George, and Ginny Weasleys I met earlier?" this statement seemed to annoy him.

"Yea there my older brothers and little sister but you wouldn't like them. Fred and George are just a couple of pranksters and Ginny is just a fan girl of yours."

I seriously doubted the validity of what he said especially from the way Ginny acted when she learned my last name. It seemed to me that Ron and I would have very little in common and the gleam in his eyes when he heard my name plus the way he was trying to steer me away from his other siblings was really annoying. "Well I'll just judge them on my own and if you don't mind I'm going to pick back up where I stopped reading in this."

"Why would you want to read that it's boring and don't you want to be my friend?" Ron said in a snobbish sort of tone that reminded me of that kid in the robe store.

"Personally I find this book very informative and if you're going to talk to me that way why would I want to be your friend?"

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment before he responded "Well because you're most likely going to end up in Gryffindor and that's where I'm going to be because a Weasley hasn't ended up in any other House in over 300 years."

_Oooh I bet this will get him_ "Well such loyalty as that is clearly the trait of a Hufflepuff but the cunning to try to snuggle up to a famous person is quite Slytherin I think."

Then just as expected he exploded "What there's no way I'd end up in Slytherin their all evil dark lords in training and Hufflepuff is the house for the rejects from the others."

"My my such temper well if you don't mind I'm going to go back to reading and based on the way your acting I don't think we would make good friends." He just snorted and stormed out of the compartment muttering something about how I was obviously a pigheaded, egotistical jerk. I just rolled my eyes and got back to reading. About twenty minutes later the door opened up again and this time a shy looking kid stuck his head in.

"Hi, you haven't seen a toad by any chance have you?" he asked

"Sorry no but there a charm that allows you to summon something if you know what it is I'd suggest you find an upperclassmen to do it for you."

"Thanks I'll do that."

"Oh and after that would you like to come and share this compartment with me it's getting kind of lonely in here."

"Sure thanks I'll be right back." and he scurried off. About ten minutes later he came back toad in hand. "Hey thanks again for the suggestion it took me a little while to find someone who knew the spell but once I did I got Trevor back."

"No problem by the way my name is Harry Potter what's yours?"

"Neville Longbottom nice to meet you."

"Longbottom? Your mom wouldn't happen to be Alice Longbottom would she?"

"Um well yes she is."

"You know she was my godmother and I'm sorry for what happened to her it's not fare that you lost your mom. I just wish I had a grandmother like you to look after me instead of my relatives who hate me."

"Oh I always thought you grew up with some servants in a mansion or something."

"No just some people who hated me and used me as a servant for the first few years of my life." We both just sort of sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well let's talk about something less depressing what sort of things are you into?" and with that we started comparing likes, dislikes, dreams, and other miscellaneous things and I knew I had found a very good friend.

Along the ride we bought a bunch of sweets, told off that kid from the robe shop, Draco Malfoy, and his two goons and I managed to get rid of them by causing the door to shut just as they were going to try to enter. Before we knew it we were getting off the train and following Hagrid down to some boats. We ended up sharing ours with some bossy girl who kept going on and on about random Hogwarts facts. We were then ushered into a hallway where a Professor McGonagall told us about the housed and how we earned and lost points for them to win a house cup at the end of the year.

Then we were paraded down the Great Hall and brought in front of an old hat on a three legged stool. (Insert sorting hat song here) After the song McGonagall started calling up the students in alphabetical order. The first person I recognized to go up was the bossy girl from the boat and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Next was Neville and though he was nervous he put on a determined face and walked on up and was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Then Malfoy went up strutting as if he owned the place after about a minute the hat finally put him in Slytherin though it seemed as if it really didn't want too. Next thing I knew it was my turn and after I sat down the hat was quickly placed on my head.

"Be in your noggin Potter well let's have a look now shall we. Hmm impressive wandless magic, elemental control, familiar bond, and supreme Occlumency shields not to mention traits that fit every house. Why the founders themselves would be fighting over you. I'm afraid I simply can't sort you."

"_What, no I need to stay here I really don't want to go home."_

"No you misunderstand me Mr. Potter I merely mean that I'm going to let you choose your house because everyone of them would be a perfect fit for you."

"_Oh ok then uh Mr. Hat?"_

"Please call me Floppy"

"_Ok Floppy though before I choose can you answer a couple of questions for me?"_

"To answer your questions Albus wants you in Gryffindor and I am bound by the magic of Hogwarts not to disclose any information about the students that I sort."

"_You know that's just weird how you answered my questions before I asked them. Anyway though it might seem very Slytherin I would like to go into Gryffindor to try to keep Dumbledore off my back and because my friends are in there."_

"I'll honor your choice perhaps we'll talk again but for now better be..GRYFFINDOR!"

As I took Floppy off my head I could see that the twins and Neville were waving me over and to be honest it warmed my heart. A little while later Ron was called up and after nearly a minute the hat sorted him into Slytherin much to the shock of his brothers though to be honest it didn't surprise me all that much. After the meal and some silly announcements about banned items, a forest, and some corridor on the third floor we were off to the dorm rooms and I was asleep before I knew it.


	9. Interlude I

_Italics are thoughts_

Interlude I:

The other Sortings and Dumbledore's thoughts

Neville Longbottom

As we entered the Great Hall I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if I let my Gran down by getting sorted into the wrong house or something. Looking at my new friend Harry I noticed he seemed fairly calm and I decided if he could be then so could I. After taking a few deep breaths and going over how to take care of some of my favorite plants I found myself relatively calm.

After what seemed like an eternity Professor McGonagall called out my name. As I walked up to the stool I put on a determined face and waited for the hat to be put on my head.

"Ah Mr. Longbottom pleasure to meet you."

"_Um thank you?"_

"No need to be nervous Mr. Longbottom. Now let's see here. Hmm yes quite brave and very loyal too. Yes but there is only one house for you Mr. Longbottom and that would be GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Thank you."_

With that the hat was taken off my head and I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the twins Harry had talked about. I then started waiting nervously to see if my friend would end up in Gryffindor too.

Draco Malfoy

I sneered as I entered the Great Hall. Why did I have to be brought in here with all the Mudbloods and blood traitors, there should be a separate entrance for the better pureblood families to enter through. I would definitely write Father about this and see if he can do anything about it. And curse Potter he should have joined up with me doesn't he know who my Father is I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him. Yup I'll sick Crabbe and Goyle on him.

I watched as the Professor brought out some disgusting looking hat and couldn't help but scowl as I realized we would have to put it on, after all it had touched Mudbloods. I barely paid attention as people were called up to be sorted I was simply waiting for my name to be called so I could go and take my proper place at Slytherin. Eventually I heard my name and that disgusting hat was placed on my head.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"_Just put me is Slytherin already you stupid hat."_

"Well aren't you sweet. Let's take a look shall we yes completely loyal to your dad, no ambition, not that brave, or studious either. The best fit I think would be Hufflepuff.

"_What! No you are putting me in Slytherin you idiotic hat that's the only house that is worthy of a pureblood like me."_

"Mr. Malfoy blood has nothing to do with it this is all based on personality and your personality is the closest to that of a Hufflepuff though just barely."

"_Well you say just barely I'm a Hufflepuff the other is obviously Slytherin and you have just not looked close enough to realize that's where I belong."_

"Actually Mr. Malfoy if it wasn't Hufflepuff then you wouldn't fit any of the Houses and you would be the first person I was unable to place. No if you don't mind you belong in"

"_Hat I'm telling you now if you sort me anywhere but Slytherin I'll have my Father not only switch me there but get you destroyed as well for obviously losing your magic."_

"Fine Mr. Malfoy but you still won't reach your true potential there but if you'll have it no other way then I guess SLYTHERIN!"

I whipped the hat quickly off my head and went to sit down between Crabbe and Goyle. And I just sneered as I notice hardly anyone was paying me any attention. Don't they know who my Father is they should be falling on their knees begging to be my friends.

Ron Weasley

As I walked into the Great Hall all I could think about was how much of a jerk Potter was for refusing to be my friend. I was in such a sore mood that I hardly noticed that the sorting had started and by the time I did I saw Potter get off the stool and head to Gryffindor table.

Hmm maybe my plan was still salvageable I mean I was going to be a Gryffindor and I'm sure after he's hung around me for a little while he'll want to be my friend. Yes everything would be perfect we would be friends and I'd be famous just like him and in a few years I could use his fame to pick up girls and probably make some money too by selling stories to the papers. My planning was cut short as my name was called out and I soon had a hat shoved over my head.

"Eh another Weasley well let's take a look around shall we."

"_Why we both know I'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family has been for generations."_

"Actually Mr. Weasley from what I see you would not do best there. No you have lots of ambition to stand out from your brothers and you were a bit cunning to try to use Mr. Potter's fame for your own ends. From what I see you are Slytherin material for sure."

"_WHAT I AM NOT A SLYTHERIN."_

"No need to think so loudly Mr. Weasley and you most definitely are it's all up here."

"_But Slytherins are evil and I am definitely not evil."_

"Mr. Weasley Slytherin is not a house for the evil in is just the house for the ambitious and cunning. That said I'm sure you'll do well in SLYTHERIN."

I numbly took the hat off and made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat down near Malfoy.

"Hmm it's good to see at least one Weasley has the sense to be true to his pureblood heritage." Malfoy said.

_Maybe I could use Malfoy instead of Potter to gain some status._ "Yes I guess so by the way my name is Ron what's yours."

"Draco." He replied curtly and put out his hand. I took it and we both smirked a little as we shook.

Albus My Names to Long Dumbledore

Ah yes the Potter kid would finally becoming I had already set it up so that Mrs. Weasley would provide Harry with the means of making it on the train platform. Now just had to wait for the hat to sort him into Gryffindor like I had told it too. I was a little sad the Harry didn't become friends with Ronald on the train ride here but oh well not everything can work out besides I can't control him too much to begin with or he'll grow suspicious. Ah here come the new students now, hmm rather depressing bunch this year oh well all the better harry won't be too eager to be friend with these.

As I waited for Potter to get sorted I quickly reached out with my mind and scanned his surface thoughts. They were full of wonder about Hogwarts and happiness over his new friend Neville. Hmm the Longbottom kid was his friend well nothing bad could come of that from what I've heard he's just barely not a squib. Oh look Potter's up for his sorting now.

I started to get nervous when he wasn't directly sorted into Gryffindor by the sorting hat. Couldn't that stupid piece of headwear just do as I told it cause for my plans to work he needs to be a Gryffindor. Just as I thought I might have to change my plans the thing shouted out Gryffindor and I let go a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Good he was in Gryffindor now to start the next part of my plan for this year by having subtle hint about the Sorcerer's Stone pop up around him and to give him that cloak his father had for Christmas.


	10. Chapter 9

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is familiar speak**

Chapter 9

The next morning I was up before anyone else and decided to write Ginny a letter lest I incur her vengeful wrath. So with quill and parchment in hand I started writing

Dear Ginny,

Hello from the one and only Harry Potter and I'm writing to you as promised. Not much to say given that I have only been here less than a day but I can still tell you about the train ride and sorting. On the train I met your brother Ron but he and I really didn't get along. I then met and became good friend with Neville Longbottom don't know if you know him but I bet you'll like him too when you're here next year. Other than some pompous kid trying to become my friend by insulting Neville not much else happened on the train. Any who no matter what your brothers say the sorting isn't anything scary or hard at all and while I won't tell you what it is I will say it's completely harmless and easy. Now on to the sortings. First is your brother you may be surprised to find he was sorted into Slytherin. Next is Neville he was sorted in to Gryffindor. Now for yours truly drum roll please…..i'm in GRYFFINDOR tada. Well that's all I've got to say for now can't wait to hear back from you.

Yours truly,

Harry J. Potter

Well with that done I just need to hope that Hedwig will come into the Great Hall this morning or I'll eventually have to make my way to the owlery. Shortly after I finished my letter my dorm mates started getting up and a few minutes later we were making our way to the Great Hall. After several wrong turns and nearly running into Peeves we made it to the Hall and Neville and I split from the other two and took a couple of seats near the Twins.

"Good morning Ickle firsties congrats" one of them said

"On making it to the Great hall in time." the other finished

_I really need to find a way to tell the two of them apart._ "It wasn't that hard after all it is just keep going down until you get here."

"Good point still it's still hard to find the easiest way at first" said the first one

Just then a bunch of owls started flying in including Hedwig.

"**Hello Harry by any chance could I have some bacon?"**

"Here you go Hedwig by the way I have a letter I'd like for you to deliver can you do that for me?"

"**Not a problem that is after all my job and I can feel the pull of where to take the letter. Don't ask about that though even I don't understand it I just know that it happens."**

"Ok then well here's the letter and when you've had your fill you can take it."

"**Thank you Harry." **

After a few more pieces of bacon she took off and was on her way. I then noticed the twins and Neville looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Were you just talking to your owl like it could talk back to you" asked Neville

_Hmm I guess familiars aren't a very common thing better keep this to myself for now_. "Uh yea after all it was just me and her for a month before I came to Hogwarts and I think I've gotten to the point that I can practically understand her."

"Oh so she isn't a familiar then." Said one of the twins

Deciding to play it dumb "What's a familiar?" though I did feel bad about having to lie to them but to my defense I didn't really know them yet.

"It's an animal that can communicate with their partner but instead of the normal animal sound they make it is instead in the person's native language." The other said

"No unfortunately it's just squawks from her I've just figured out her body language mostly."

"Darn it would have been cool if you did have one. Any way looks like McGonagall coming by with our time tables." The first twin said

As he said that McGonagall came up and handed us our time tables and I noticed that about every other class was with the Slytherins and I just groaned. The twins looked over at this.

"Yiks that many classes with the Slytherins tuff luck man but look on the bright side you don't have potions till the end of the week." Twin one said

"Yea look at it this way you get to see how great Hogwarts is before Snape crushes your hopes and dreams." Said twin two

"Gee thanks for the confidence boost guys" said Neville and I at the same time. We just looked at each other and laughed. "Well Neville and I better get going don't want to be late to our first class now do we."

The twins laughed before one said "No you wouldn't want to be though I suggest taking the stair case on the far left it will get you close to the Transfiguration room."

We just waved back our thanks and followed their instructions and found ourselves in the class room with five minutes to spare. I noticed that about half the class was there and the rest were slowly filtering in but I couldn't see the teacher anywhere there was only a cat on her desk. Though it did strike me as suspicious that the cat seemed to be watching over all of the students just like a teacher would. Eventually the bell rang and there was still no teacher about six minutes after that Malfoy and Weasley came strutting in followed by the thugs.

"Ha the teacher isn't even here yet no way we can get in trouble now" Malfoy said smugly

Just then the cat jumped from the desk and changed into McGonagall "I beg to differ Mr. Malfoy you and Mr.'s Weasley, Crabbe, and Goyle should all take a seat. I won't dock points this time but if you're late again I will."They quickly sat down but sneered at me like it was my fault they were late.

The lesson progressed quickly from there she gave us the theory on basic transfiguration and then passed out matches for us to turn into needles. By the end of the class only Neville and I had managed to change ours to a needle and back and were awarded 10 points each for doing so. The rest of the classes went pretty much the same way. Herbology was Neville's favorite and thanks to him I didn't make any mistakes, Charms was fun especially since Professor Flitwick sort of made games out of the spells he was teaching us, astronomy was boring but thanks to my model I bought the home work would be easy, History of Magic was even more boring I only managed to stay awake ten minutes into the lecture before I was out like a light, and unfortunately Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke since the teacher was afraid of his own shadow. I also got a reply back from Ginny about a day after I sent my letter it said.

Dear Harry,

Hi it's me Ginny thanks for the quick response you needn't worry about my wrath so long as you keep it up. First off congrats on getting into Gryffindor it's a fine house to be sorted into even if I'm a little bias. Unfortunately it wasn't really that much of a shock to find out Ron had been sorted into Slytherin he's always had this attitude that though were not well off he deserves everything. I even heard him planning how he was going to become friends with you so he could use your fame to become famous too. By the way I could careless that your Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived to me you will be just Harry the boy who ran into me at the train station and no I won't let you forget about that. Well thanks for telling me about the sorting and I can't wait for next year. Write again soon or else

Your friend,

Ginny Weasley

The letter really touched me and lifted my sprits though out the week. Unfortunately today promised to be a bad day because today was potions day and according to the twins it was not going to be fun. They were right. No sooner had class started then Professor Snape was sneering at me. After role call he then turned to me and asked with a sneer "Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"That would be Drought of the Living Death sir." I was glad I had read up on potions before coming here and he seemed to get mad when I answered correctly bonus.

"Where would I find a bezoar then Potter." He spat out

"I believe in the stomach of a goat sir." Trying to remain respectful though he was clearly picking on me for some unknown reason.

"What the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane Potter." He was practically shaking at this point

"Nothing sir there the same Plant and it's also called aconite." Still maintaining my composure

"That's 10 points from Gryffindor Potter for obviously cheating." He spat at me

Staring back at him _oh I bet this will get him_ "sir I'd like to invoke Hogwarts rule Number 253-b which states that a student can call for their head of house to review any punishment or point deduction and if they are able to prove that it was given with unjust cause the punishment or point deduction will be revoked and the teacher who assigned it will be reviewed to see if they are abusing their powers."

"Potter your just as pigheaded as your father thinking that you can get away with anything you like I'll see you expelled for sure."

_Man he just doesn't know how to stop while he's ahead_ "Sir I'd now like to invoke Hogwarts rule Number 56 which states if a student can prove that a teacher is degrading them to their head of house and Headmaster then the teacher will lose all privileges with said student and be reviewed for abuse of their powers."

"Instructions on the board and ingredients in that cabinet get to work." Snape said as he stormed behind his desk fuming.

Neville and I worked together and by the end of class we both had a perfect potion. After class both Snape and I made our way to McGonagall's office. Snape stormed in first.

"McGonagall, Potter's invoked rule 253-b so we are here to see if he can prove that I took points with unjust cause when he clearly cheated in my class." Snap said

McGonagall asked "Is this true Mr. Potter"

"Professor McGonagall the part about me invoking rule 253-b is true however I did not cheat and I can prove it if we could go to the headmaster's office and use the school pensive that is in there. It would also serve for me to prove myself for rule number 56." Snape paled as I mentioned the pensive while McGonagall gave him a stern stare.

"Very well Mr. Potter follow me." With that we left her office and made our way to the headmasters which was behind a gargoyle.

"Ah Minerva, Severus, Harry to what to I own the pleasure of this visit." Dumbledore said as we entered his office.

"We are here to see if Mr. Potter here can prove himself using the pensive against Severus here for rules 253-b and 56." McGonagall told him

"Really now I'm sure this is just a miss understanding no need for this is there Harry." He said

"I'm sorry sir but I believe so I'd like to submit my memories of the incident as evidence in this case." I responded

Looking defeated "Very well here's the pensive please submit your memories of the incident and McGonagall and I shall review it."

I then placed my memory in the pensive and they entered it about a minute later they retuned and McGonagall looked angry.

"In all my years I have never seen a Teacher here act so immature Severus I find in favor of Mr. Potter in both cases and shall make sure an impartial person reviews your records." She said

"Harry we don't really need to go through with this do we." Dumbledore said in an almost begging manor.

"Sir as you saw in my memory Professor Snape clearly degraded me in front of the entire class I personally don't want someone who obviously hates me and is clearly bias to hold power over me. If you disagree then I guess I'll just have to transfer to one of the other magical schools that are around." Dumbledore looked really worried as I said this.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I too find in favor of him and Severus your records shall be reviewed. If that is all Mr. Potter you are excused."

"Thank you sir I'll be on my way." As I left I couldn't help but have a small grin on my face.


	11. Chapter 10

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is familiar speak**

Chapter 10

Upon returning to the common room I was immediately surrounded by everyone. _Yay, just what I wanted. _The sarcasm was evident even in my head.

"Well what happened" someone asked.

"The headmaster and McGonagall both found in favor of me and now Snape's records are going to be reviewed by an impartial judge to see if he's been abusing his powers." I said and the roar from our common room could be heard throughout the castle.

"It's time that greasy git got what he deserved." Said one of the twin

"Hope he gets fired." Someone else said

It went on like this for half an hour with everyone coming to shake my hand and congratulate me on pulling one over on him. _Oh well at least they have started ignoring my scar._ I eventually found my way to the dorm room and after writing a quick letter summarizing my week to Ginny I went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Neville's grandmother sent him a remembrall which Malfoy and Weasley taunted him about until McGonagall came over and they left. After breakfast was Flying lessons down at the Quidditch pitch. We couldn't have asked for a better day clear skies, no wind, and the temperature was just so, yup it was a good day. The lesson was going well until Neville's broom malfunctioned, kicking him off, and he fell on to his wrist breaking it. As Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital wing Malfoy noticed his remembrall on the ground and picked it up. I just groaned.

"Hey look what the lump dropped." He said as the Slytherins snickered

"Give it here Malfoy" I responded knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"No, you know what I'll leave it for Longbottom to find somewhere how bought in a tree." He responded as he took off on his broom.

Sighing I took off after him only reveling in the fact at how wonderful it was to fly for a moment before I caught up to him. "No goons up here to protect you Malfoy what do you think about a fair match." As I said this his eyes darted around for a moment before he sneered

"I say think fast" as the threw the remembrall away

I immediately took off after it and just as it was about to hit the ground I caught it and pulled out of the dive just skimming the grass with my feet. Landing the other Gryffindors all crowded around me and cheered. My joy was short lived though as I saw McGonagall walking briskly towards me.

"HARRY POTTER…never in all my years…follow me now." She yelled

As I followed her, "but professor you don't understand Malfoy took Neville's remembrall I was just trying to get it back."

"Not now Mr. Potter." She said but didn't seem as angry as before. We then walked up to the charms room and she stuck her head "Excuse me Professor Flitwick can I borrow Wood for a moment." _Merlin is she going to hit me with a cane or something. I wasn't that bad was I? _A little after that a burly guy walked out and I recognized him as the Gryffindor Quidditch then took us into an empty classroom nearby. "Wood I have found you a seeker. He managed to catch that remembrall after a fifty foot dive on a school broom. Without a scratch I might add." she said.

His eyes lit up at this "Really, and this was your first time on a broom too right?" he asked

"Um yea it was" I responded a little nervously

"Perfect build for a seeker too, hmm I'd say a Nimbus Two Thousand or Cleansweep Seven. But professor what about the rule that first years can't have a broom." He asked a little glumly

"Um according to Rule 382-c if a First year can prove themselves at tryouts on a school broom then they are allowed to have their own." I said

"Excellent tryouts happen to be tomorrow come on out and show us what you got kid." And with that he went back into charms with a spring in his step.

"Mr. Potter if you prove yourself able to get on the team I'll pull some strings to get you a broom."

"That won't be necessary Professor I can get it myself." _It's the perfect excuse to use what I learned from my broom making books._

"If you say so Mr. Potter. Though I do hope you make it Severus has been bragging how his team has won for the last couple of years and it's getting annoying."

"I'll try my best professor." With that she let me go and I made my way to the hospital wing to see Neville. "Hey Neville you feeling better?"

"Yea Madam Pomphry fixed it up in no time I'm just waiting for the numbness to go away."

"Oh yea you dropped this by the way." As I handed him back his remembrall.

"Thanks I can only imagine what would have happened if Malfoy or Weasley had gotten their hands on it"

"Well Neville have I got a story for you" and I told him what all had happened after he left.

"They're really allowing you to try out for the team as a first year, that's amazing. You know if you get on the team Malfoy and Weasley will be fuming."

I chuckled, "I hadn't even thought of that Neville all the more reason to get on the team, right."

"Right, well let's get out of here then." He said laughing along with me.

As we made our way into the common room the twins grabbed us and pulled us to the side. One of them said, "Hey heard what happened from Wood. You know he was practically floating when he told us."

Then the other started, "But anyway we read over the rule that you told him and found that there is nothing barring an older student from lending you their broom for the try outs."

They then switched again, "So being the good chaps that we are have decided to let you borrow one of our brooms. We know there not the best but they are still miles better than a school broom."

"Thanks guys I don't know what to say." I stuttered back

"How about I'll get on the team." One of them said

"Sure no problem." I answered back

As they walked towards the portrait hole the yelled back, "By the way we're the beaters on the team." And as the portrait door closed I heard one of them say "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

I stood shocked for a moment. _Could they have the Marauders map that my dad mentioned in the letter? I guess I'll have to ask them later maybe after the Quidditch try outs. _I shook myself out of my thoughts as Neville and I sat down for a game of wizard chess.

Before I knew it I was lined up with the other seeker hopefuls on the pitch as Wood told us what we had to do to get the spot. "Now there are three of you here trying out for seeker and I have five snitches that I am going to release. If one of you manages to catch three you get the spot or if two of you only catch two then those two will face off to catch the one snitch that I'll release got it."

We all nodded our heads that we understood. He then released the snitches and after a few moments signaled us to go.

Within the first couple of minutes of the try out I managed to catch the first snitch. After seeing that I had caught one, one of the hopefuls who had a faster broom then me started tailing me. Deciding the best way to get rid of him was to fake seeing a snitch I immediately dove towards the ground. As expected he followed._ Idiot can't think for himself oh well this should be good. _I kept going until I knew it was the last second and pulled up. The other guy wasn't so lucky and crashed right into the ground; his run at being the seeker was over. As I looked around I noticed that the other hopeful had managed to catch a snitch while I was distracted that left three to find.

Twenty minutes later and both the other guy and I had caught one more snitch each and we were looking for the last. As we both neared each other the snitch shot down between us and we both dove for it. We were quickly approaching the ground when the other guy suddenly peeled off. _Chicken there's still a good ten feet before we need to worry. _So I kept going and just like when I had caught the remembrall pulled out with inches to spare and caught the last snitch.

I flew over to where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was standing. Handing Wood the three snitches he looked at them for a few moments before breaking out into giddy laughter.

"Ha ha, yes, I don't have just a great seeker I have an unbelievable seeker. Did you guys see that Wronski feint he did and the way he pulled out of that dive inches above the ground I don't think the national team's seeker could do that and he has a better broom."

I started to tune him out after this and the rest of the team came and congratulated me and asked what broom I would be getting. I told them it would be a surprise and I would have it by the first practice a week from now. I then motioned for the twins to follow me and when we got away I asked them "Hey guys could I see the Marauders map."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and keep it up. This is about how long it will take me to update from now on I had writen the first ten with a friend before hand. Anyway look for the next update.


	12. Chapter 11

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is marauder's map for this chapter**

Chapter 11

The twins were dumb struck with my statement and one of them finally managed to say "How do you know about that?"

I smirked, "Let me see it and I'll show you two."

Nodding to each other they took it out of the bag they had brought and handed it to me.

"The son of Prongs swears he's up to no good." If possible they looked even more dumbstruck. We noticed the map starting to write so we looked down to see what it was saying.

**Mr. Prongs would like to welcome his son into the family business.**

**Mr. Padfoot would also like to welcome Prong's son. Also he asks if those two delightful miscreants who found our map first are there with him.**

"Um yes the twins are here as well."

**Oh goodie Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Mooney if he would like to do the initiation.**

**Mr. Mooney agrees but would like to allow Mr. Prongs the honor of initiating his son.**

**Mr. Prongs gladly accepts but requests that the twins are done first.**

**Mr. Mooney agrees now twins please state your names.**

"I am Fred Weasley."

"and I am George Weasley."

**Mr.'s Fred and George Weasley do you swear to uphold the Marauders oath of spreading mischief and mayhem throughout Hogwarts and to prank any one whom bullies the innocent.**

"We do." They both intoned

**Excellent then it is my great honor to dub you Marauders in training who will be elevated to true marauders once they have found their animagus forms. Instructions on how to become such will be provided by saying "I solemnly swear I want to be an animal."**

"Wicked!" they exclaimed

**Mr. Prongs would like to now ask for his sons name and who his mother was.**

"My name is Harry Potter and my mother was Lily Potter."

**Yes Mr. Prongs told Mr. Padfoot that he would marry Lily flower. Mr. Padfoot had better have paid me my ten galleons.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Prongs that he still needs to initiate his son.**

**Um right then I Prongs your father here by instate you as a marauder in training, based on blood, to be elevated to a full marauder upon finding your animagus form.**

I couldn't help but smile as I read this.

**Mr. Padfoot would also like to state that to initiate others into our sacred group you must tap the map and say "your name would like to induct their name into the marauders" upon which time we will initiate them.**

**Mr.'s Padfoot, Mooney, and Prongs would like to give our regards to you all and hope you use the map well and until we fully initiate you Mischief Managed.**

With that the map went blank again and the twins turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the son of Prongs earlier?" one of them said

"I didn't know you had the map so didn't think it would really matter." I told him

"Ok but now I guess you'll want the map seeing as you're the heir of the marauders and all." The other said

"No you two keep it for now but I expect to be brought in on a prank every once in a while."

"No problem we would be honored to have you work with us but for now we got to go later." With that they swept off, no doubt to prove why they were Marauder's in training.

Now with that over it was time to move on to my project for the week, making a broomstick. Before getting to Hogwarts I had read several books on how brooms work and how they are made. Needless to say I learned some interesting things.

For one all broom companies want to make brooms out of metal, due to the fact is holds magic better than wood, but are unable to due to the difficulty of shaping the broom from it. It is also known that the more bristles a broom has the faster it can go because the charms for speed are placed on each individual bristle. This also increases maneuverability as those charms are placed on the bristles as well. Another is that there are some runes that when placed on a broom and fully charged will protect the flier entirely from g-forces but the wooden brooms can't handle them without overloading.

So with this knowledge I set out to make just that, a metal broom. Deciding that I should shape it now and then work on placing the necessary charms, spells, and runes throughout the week I centered myself so I could use my elemental control. Thinking for a little bit I decided I would use titanium to make that to be the body of the broom because of its light weight and strength.

I now needed the perfect metal for the bristles. My problem was that gold would allow the speed, breaking, and control charms to work the best but gold itself was too weak. Whereas iron was sturdy enough to be used for the bristles but I would sacrifice a good deal of speed that the gold would give me. Contemplating this for a moment I decided that the best thing would be for me to make the bristles out of iron but to coat them in gold thus offering me the best of both worlds.

That decided I reached out with my powers and pulled the necessary metals to me and before I knew it I had three balls of metal in front of me. I quickly shaped the titanium into a long sleek broom handle that was the perfect size for me; after all I could make it bigger as I needed it. I next made the iron split into several thousand long thing wires which were immediately coated in gold. I then fused one end of the wires to the end of the broom and bound the wires together with several metal bands. Looking over my work I was satisfied, now all I needed to do was give it a name. Grinning because it would be oddly appropriate, I took some of the excess gold and inlayed it into the handle to spell out Lightning Strike. On the other side I wrote Harry Potter original 1 of 1.

Shouldering the broom I took it up to my dorm room so I could start working on the enchantments tomorrow. Oddly I didn't run into anyone on the way up. Over the course of the week I cast all the needed enchantments and added the runes to it in the time between homework, hanging out with Neville, a couple small pranks with the twins, and writing a letter to Ginny. Before I knew it, it was Saturday and the first practice was tomorrow but I had yet to test my broom. Knowing I couldn't do this alone I went to find the twins and Neville. Eventually I found the twins helping Neville with his potion's homework because while he understood how the ingredients worked he still couldn't figure out fire temperatures and stirring patterns. "Hey guys," I called, "could you all come down to the Quidditch pitch with me I need to test something out."

"Sure let us" one of the twins said

"Just finish up with Neville first." The other finished

"Yea I can help too after this." Neville said

So after they finished up with the potions homework we made our way down to the pitch.

"So got a broom delivered and want to test it out before practice or something Harry?" the twins asked.

"Well sort of you see I didn't buy the broom I made it myself and I just need some people to watch my back as I test it."

"Wait you made your own broom." Neville exclaimed

"Yup it actually isn't as hard as you'd think it would be."

"So can we see this creation of your then Harry." One of the twins asked

"Sure without further ado here's the one and only Lightning Strike as I pulled the broom out of the bag it was in."

"Bloody hell" all three exclaimed

"Is that a metal broom?" one of them asked

"Yup according to my research metal is the best broom making material it's just too difficult to work with efficiently." I said

"How were you able to make that so quick though it takes months for a wizard to get that level of finesse into even a wooden broom." Neville said.

"Guys I'm gonna need you to swear you won't tell anyone this ok it's a big secret got it."

"Yes we swear to tell no one without your express permission." With that there was a flash of light. "What was that?" They asked

"That would have been magic sealing the information I'm about to tell you in your minds so that you can't tell anyone and they can't take it from you." I told them

"Oh ok so how did you make the broom?" one of the twins asked

"I happen to have control of the elements and used it to summon the metal to me and shape it as you now see it."

"Awesome" they all said

"Anyway shall we test this bad boy out then?" I asked

"Sure let's get to it" the twins said as they mounted their broom to watch me from the air.

"Ok then here goes nothing" I then pushed off the ground and before I could even blink was already 200 feet up. The twins just stared at me in shock. Deciding to go for broke I tried to see how fast I could go but had to stop when the stadium started to blur too much because of the speed I was going. Next I tested the diving abilities which were just as phenomenal as the rest of the tests seeing as I didn't have to worry about g-forces. After a few more handling tests I went and landed. The twins and Neville all approached me with their mouths open.

"I didn't even think a broom could go that fast" Neville manage to say.

"Woods going to faint when he see what your broom can do Harry." One twin said

"I think the other teams will faint to" the other responded with a slight chuckle

"Was it really that fast" I asked

"Harry you were probably going at least twice as fast as the best broom out there right now if not more." The same twin said

"Really that wasn't even top speed." I said

"Not top speed! Man Harry how fast can it go." The other twin said

"Well you know how a broom goes faster the more bristles it has right." They all nodded, "well the best broom right now has exactly 253 bristles and can go 100 miles an hour, and mine has close to 3000 bristles. Add to the fact that metal allows the spells to work more efficiently. There's no telling how fast it could go." They just stared in shock.

"Do you think that thing can ever make top speed then" Neville asked

"Don't really know it's would all matter on how fast the rider was willing to go I suppose."

They just shook their head as we went back inside. The next day the twin's prediction proved correct Wood did faint when he saw how fast my broom was. What they didn't guess was that the chasers and Madam Hooch would too.


	13. Chapter 12

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is familiar speak**

Chapter 12

It seemed that time was flying because it was already the end of October and a lot had happened.

To begin with after Wood had recovered from shock he immediately told the team in no uncertain terms that my broom was to be kept secret until the first game. He also set it up so that we had practice four times a week and would add extras if there was particularly foul weather.

On the academic front Neville and I were second and third in most classes, much to Snape's annoyance, with the exception of Herbology were Neville was first. I had also casually mentioned something about Occlumency to him which got the desired result of use getting books to study it. We also learned about Legilimency and tested each other's defenses. Mine turned out to be impossible for him to overcome, I didn't have the heart to tell him I was still improving my defenses, and Neville was making great progress. So far all his memories were sorted and he was now working on his defenses.

Also over this time I had talked to Hedwig about becoming an animagus but she told me that until I had all my familiars that it would be impossible for me to enter the animagus trance but she wouldn't tell me why. This however, didn't stop Fred and George, whom I had finally found a way to tell apart, from making a batch of revealer potion. About three weeks after I unlocked the map in its entirety they proudly told me that they were now Mr.'s Mischief and Mayhem, a pair of Laughing Kookaburras.

Another thing that happened was a little more suspicious. It seemed that on the day that I went to Diagon Alley the first time someone had tried to rob Gringots but the vault was emptied earlier that day. I had come to the conclusion that it was the vault that Hagrid went too. Neville and I would also just happen to overhear bits of conversations that the teachers were having regarding the item that Hagrid brought and how it belonged to Nicolas Flamell.

We quickly figured out who Flamell was because Neville was sorting through his chocolate frog card collection when he noticed that Dumbledore's card mentioned Nicolas Flamell as his alchemy partner. One quick stop at the library later and we now knew that the Sorcerer's Stone was here at Hogwarts most likely in the third floor corridor.

However today was not a day for mysteries or fun for Neville and me, no today was a day for quiet and grieving because today was Halloween the day we both lost our parents. As we mulled through the day we noticed Weasley and Malfoy harassing the bossy girl from our boat, who after meeting her a few times in the library we found out her name was Hermione Granger. Before we could step in though she ran off in tears as Weasley and Malfoy were holding each other and laughing.

We found out a little later from a classmate that they were picking on her because she showed them up in charms. Also we found out she was currently hiding in the bathroom near the dungeons. We decided we would go and talk to her the next day and maybe try being her friend.

Deciding we weren't really in the mood for the holiday feast Neville and I wandered around the halls looking for any new secret passage ways. However, our search was interrupted by an ear piercing scream coming from down the hall. Quickly rushing to the source we found the door to the dungeon's girl bathroom smashed in and a horrid stench coming from within. Hearing another scream we rushed into the bathroom and found ourselves facing a 12 foot troll about to smash Hermione. Knowing I didn't have time to lollygag I quickly used my elemental abilities to make multiple ice spikes which I quickly sent flying through the troll. It only had time for one grunt before it fell down dead.

I quickly turned to Hermione and said "Come on we need to get out of here and I need to talk to you." She merely nodded and followed. Eventually I found an unused class room which we went in and locked the door. "Ok first things first Hermione I need you to swear you'll never tell anyone what you saw me do today or tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Hermione nodded and said "I swear that I'll never reveal what happened today to anyone or repeat what you are about to say unless it's to save someone's life." And there was a flash of magic. "What was that?"

"That was your magic sealing your promise now no one can force this information from you and you can't tell anyone any of this unless I say you can or someone's life is in danger." She just nodded. "Well what I am going to tell you is based off of what you just saw."

"You mean how you controlled the water earlier?" she asked

"Yup that you see I have control over the elements and I do mean all four."

"Really I don't think I've ever heard of anyone being able to do that before."

"Yea I guess I'm just special like that but you see I don't really want anyone to know because you never know when having a trick like this up your sleeve will save your life."

She looked a little down at this "Oh I guess that's true."

"Yup but anyway what to you say friends?" as I stuck out my hand and Neville followed suit.

"Wait why would you want to be friends with me all of a sudden. You probably want me to do your homework don't you." She said as she glared at us.

"No no I assure you we are completely honest in our offer. Both Neville and I are right below you in class standings and are quite capable of doing our own homework. We just want someone else to hang around with."

"Ok friends, but you better do your own homework." As she shook mine and Neville's hands.

After that the three of us took to spending more time together. With the addition of Hermione Neville and I found that our comprehension for the course work went up, mostly due to what we called Hermione's professor mode, and I return for her Neville and I were able to break her of her obsessive reading habit and get her to relax about rules too.

The weekend after what we liked to call the incident was the first Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I was happy about the conditions it was sunny but not too bright, only a light wind, and it wasn't even that cold out, yes it was a perfect day for my first match. As the team sat down in the locker room Wood started some long speech that no one listened too and before long Lee Jordon was announcing the teams, starting with Slytherin and then us.

"For the Gryffindor team we have the captain and keeper Wood, the chasers Spinnet, Bell, and Johnson, the beaters Weasley and Weasley or is it Weasley and Weasley I can't tell which came out first. Oww Professor you didn't have to hit me I was just having a little fun. Any way before I was interrupted we last have the newest member of the team Potter as the seeker." With Lee announcing that I flew out of the team entry way and on to the pitch. "Wow would you look at Potter's broom. I don't think I've ever seen that one before wait here I've got a note saying that his broom is called the Lightning Strike and it's a one of a kind. Hmm I wonder how good of a broom it is?"

At this point I tuned out Lee because Madam Hooch had just released the balls into play. Since this was my first match Wood had told me to keep it simple and just worry about the snitch and to stay out of too much trouble.

As I circled around the pitch I noticed that every once in a while some foreign magic would try to interfere with my broom but thanks to all the charms it was unable to affect me. After about a half hour into the game the Slytherin seeker and I were right alongside each other as the snitch went by us. In an instant we both dove after it. My broom was able to quickly pull ahead as we followed the ball towards the ground and at nearly an inch off the ground it went horizontal to the ground. Due to my brooms impressive turning abilities I was able to match it the Slytherin seeker was not.

As I was about to grab the snitch the foreign magic from before hit my broom again and though it wasn't able to accomplish much I was still only inches off the ground and the broom dug in launching me off of it. Moments later I hit the ground hard and ended up sliding a good 50 yards before coming to a stop. Opening my eyes, I had closed them the second I was launched of my broom, I expected to see my limbs in all sorts of odd angles but oddly enough they weren't. Even odder was the fact that the numerous gashes and cuts I had were rapidly healing and were gone in almost an instant.

Then noticed that there was something hard and metal in my mouth, spitting it out I realized I had gotten the snitch. I immediately jumped up and waved it around ending the game Gryffindor 210 to Slytherin's 30. The team immediately surrounded me and started asking if I was ok and when I showed them I wasn't even scratched they were amazed.

Grabbing my broom which was unfortunately bent I went to find Neville and Hermione. I found them waiting outside the stadium for me and after checking that I was ok told me how they had noticed Quirrell and Snape both performing what appeared to be jinxes or counter jinxes on me. Though all suspicion of them quickly left our minds as we joined in the Gryffindor celebratory party.

* * *

Now some of you may wonder about Harry not being top of his year since i have established earlier that he's smart and good at wandless magic. The reason is that he knows if he shows up as the top of his year then Dumbledore will watch him more closely and may even try to supress his powers. Also I realize that Neville's parents weren't tortured on Halloween in the books but it's just easier to have it this way for me. Anyway thanks for the review and i'll try to update as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bold is bond speak**

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 13

It was finally winter break I couldn't believe how long the last month and a half seemed to take. Over that time only a few note worthy things had happened.

The biggest, for the school at least, was Hufflepuff trouncing Ravenclaw 300 to 40 in the second match of the season. Ravenclaws could do nothing but hang their heads in shame because no one had lost against the Hufflepuffs in nearly twenty years. This was mainly due to the Hufflepuffs finding a good new seeker in Cedric Diggory.

One of the more important things in my opinion was my coming out prank as I like to call it. Now I had done some pranks before but this was my first big one to announce that I was here. It went like this, you see I had found this potion that when ingested would cause your skin to act like a mood ring after ten minutes and it lasted all day. So naturally I made a large batch and added it to the drinks for breakfast. Then twenty minutes into breakfast after everyone including teachers, except Dumbledore I'll get him one day though, had become various shades of color I had magical writing appear on the walls.

I had it write THE UNNAMED MARAUDER WOULD LIKE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT THEY ARE NOW THEIR OWN PERSONAL MOOD RING FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. A COLOR GUIDE CAN BE FOUND UNDER YOUR PLATES. THIS WAS DONE IN MEMORY OF PRONGS. This of course caused quite a stir as the students tried to figure out who the Marauders were and the teachers just looked a bit worried. Snape was so angry about what happened that I think he discovered the one true color black.

The last major thing that had happened was only a personal finding by me. I had discovered a new place on the seventh floor near a tapestry of some guy trying to teach trolls ballet. Anyway it was a very interesting room because it could change into anything I needed. So I decided to keep it secret for now so I had a place to practice my powers in private.

Other then these couple of things not much had happened.

As everyone left for break Malfoy and Weasley tried to taunt me about not having a family, however it didn't faze me and I just taunted them about being inept at magic. The twins were however very upset with Ron because he had decided to go over to Malfoy's for the holidays instead of spending time with his family at Hogwarts, their parents and Ginny had gone to Romania to visit their brother Charlie.

I was quite happy though because I was the only one in my year left which meant I could sneak out of the dorm much easier to explore and that's what I did both by myself and with the twins. On Christmas I was awoken by Hedwig.

"**Merry Christmas Harry"**

"Ugh Hedwig why did you wake me up"

"**Because its Christmas silly even us owls celebrate it."**

"Fine I'm up happy."

"**Very now open your presents I want to see what you got and I want mine."**

"Fine….wait I have presents." I quickly looked around and found a nice pile of presents on the floor at the end of my bed. They were quickly scooped up and placed on my bed. "Oh before I forget here's yours Hedwig." I reached into my drawer and pulled out a large plate filled with various meats.

"**Thank you Harry yours is on your trunk." **With that she started eating up the meat.

Looking on my trunk I found a small sprig of herbs that I recognized as one of the key ingredients for the animagus potion. _Well that was thoughtful of her that's enough of it to make five batches of the potion. Plus it saves me the two hundred galleons it would have cost for me to that amount._ I then turned my attention to the other gifts. The first I opened was from Hermione she had sent me a nice book on seeker moves, I had sent her a book on Occlumency telling her that it would help her do even better in school. Next was Neville's gift he had sent me a large pack of chocolate frogs, I couldn't help but laugh as I had sent him the same thing.

The twins gave me an assortment of Zonkos products; I gave them several muggle gags and a book on chemistry telling them how they could expand their pranking capabilities. I was surprised to see a package from Mrs. Weasley in it was a nicely knitted sweater; I made a mental note to send a thank you card. Hagrid sent me a wonderfully carved flute that sounded a lot like an owl. I smiled thinking about how he would love the forms for the adopt a dragon program that was at the reserve Charlie worked at, with the yearly payments I would send, Hagrid would get updates every month on the dragon and had the option to go and see it once a year. Then there was Ginny's gift which was a familiarly red colored hat that she had knit with a note saying I could now fit in with the Weasleys. My gift to her was a shirt that I had charmed to say I WAS RUN OVER BY HARRY POTTER and a large piece of Honeyduke's finest dark chocolate.

There was how ever one present that didn't say who it was from. As I carefully opened it an invisibility cloak fell out along with a note. Reading it I found that it said that the cloak had been my father's. I was however still very suspicious because I recognized the writing as the Headmasters and I wondered how he had come into possession of a family heirloom. Deciding to play it safe I cast an advanced detection spell on the cloak and found a monitoring/tracking charm and a charm to allow the caster to see who was under the cloak at all times. I quickly transferred the charms to a Knut that I then placed under the floorboard of Dean's bed.

Looking at the cloak I noticed that it was extremely well made and old, this caused me to frown. _Wait, everything I've read about invisibility cloaks tells me they don't last more than 10 years but this one is way older than that. Why would that be hmm I guess I'll need to do some more in-depth research about these cloaks. Though until then I've got the perfect way to explore the castle even more. _With a prize winning smile I put the cloak away for the moment and went to see if I could find the twins.

After a fun day of enchanting snowballs to attack Quirrell's turban, putting snow in Snape's chair and turning it invisible, and embarrassing Percy in front of some girl Ravenclaw Prefect, I found myself back in my room. Grabbing the cloak I decided a test run was needed so I snuck up to the twins' dorm room. Slipping in I found Fred and George discussing what there next prank would be. Smirking a little I went up to Fred and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned quickly around and seeing no one asked "What did that?"

"What did what Fred?" George asked.

"Something tapped my shoulder" Fred said

At this moment I went behind George and flicked his ear.

"Hey! Something just flicked my ear!" George exclaimed

I continued on with this for about five minutes until I took pity on them and revealed myself.

"Hey guys." I said and they looked quite shocked at me.

"Harry was that you?" Fred asked while George said "Where did you get an Invisibility Cloak?"

"To answer your questions yes that was me and the cloak is a family heirloom." I responded

"Wicked!" Then nodding to themselves they turned and gave me the worst puppy dog eyes I've ever seen and said, "You'll let us borrow it sometimes right? You know in the name of the Marauder."

I just shook my head some and told them, "Yea I'll let you borrow it sometimes but two rules. First, never just take it you always have to ask. Second, never get caught with it if you do I'll convince the map that you two are evil and no longer deserve to use it. Got it."

They immediately stood up and saluted shouting "Sir, yes sir."

"Ok you buffoons settle down. By the way there's been something that's been bugging me for a while I was wondering if you could explain it to me."

"Sure Harry." George said

"Well I was wondering why your mom made it obvious she was going to Platform 9 3/4." I questioned.

"Ah you see Harry ever since Bill started coming to Hogwarts our mom has taken it upon herself to make sure any lost muggleborns can find the platform." Fred said.

"She does this by making a show of getting there and every year we at least help one person get there." George finished.

"Ah ok I was sort of worried it was some plot by Dumbledore because he seems unnaturally interested in me." I said.

"Nope nothing like that at all little Harry just our mom's motherly instincts in overdrive." Said George.

"Ok thanks for clearing that up. Well I'm off for a stroll around the castle see you later." I said.

"Ok see you Harry." They replied.

With their good bye I quickly threw back on my cloak and walked out the door. _Hmm now were to first. The library would be a waste, don't fell like setting up a prank, oh I know I haven't looked around the fifth floor much yet. _So with a destination in mind I set out.

As I walked around the fifth floor I noticed that there was a class room door open so I took a peek inside. In there I could see an ornate mirror with some odd language written on it.

Stepping closer I realize that it wasn't some other language but was in fact just a mirror image. Looking at it again I realized it said I SHOW NOT YOUR FACE BUT YOUR HEARTS DESIRE. It finally dawned on me that this was the famous Mirror of Erised. _I wonder what my greatest desire is then._ I calmly stepped in front of the mirror and was a little surprised at what I saw. My reflection showed an older me with Hedwig and three other indistinct shapes and standing next to me holding my hand was Ginny. _I get the finding my familiars but what's Ginny doing there? Uh I'm just not going to think about it I'm sure I'll figure it out some day._

Yawning a little I figured it was time to head back and get some sleep. As I fell asleep I decided I would never go back to the mirror again because from what I had read it could be highly addicting.

* * *

**Sorry about how long it took to update but my computer broke down so i was stuck. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bold is familiar speak**

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter 14

As Neville and I left our last final exam we couldn't help but sigh in relief because we had been grilled by the professors for a week and for the last month by Hermione. We made our way to the transfiguration class room and joined up with Hermione as she left and then had to calm her down from worrying about her answers. After assuring her that she would undoubtedly be the best in our year a dozen times we headed outside to relax.

About an hour before dinner was to begin we saw Dumbledore rushing out of the school and I grinned to myself. _Yes the perfect opportunity to set up a prank on him he won't be here to somehow notice what I did. Actually I'll prank all the teachers I bet Snape would look lovely with a pink afro._ Having decided on my course of action I returned to enjoying the rest of the day.

After curfew I grabbed my invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map and set out to setup my prank. As I looked at the map I noticed Quirrell heading into the third floor corridor looking closer, using the zoom function on the map, I noticed that Voldemort was with him too. Cursing my luck I knew Dumbledore had to have set this up as a test for me to see if I was his goody two shoes. _Shoot now I'm going to have to follow that psycho so I don't raise too much suspicion with Dumbledore._ Resigning to what I was going to have to do I started heading after Quirrell.

Entering the first chamber I saw a Cerberus and a harp enchanted to play figuring the harp was what was causing the Cerberus to sleep, I strengthened the enchantment on it and jumped down the trapdoor. I then landed in a soft plant but it suddenly started to wrap around me thinking about what Neville had told me I remembered him talking about Devil's snare and how fire could stop it. So I quickly created a fireball and the plant retreated. The next camber contained hundreds of flying keys, several brooms and a locked door. Looking at the keys I noticed one that was flying slower than the rest because of a broken wing smirking I grabbed a broom and took off after it. Within a minute I had the key in hand and the door open.

As I walked into the next room I saw I huge wizard chess set. I groaned and decided I was just going to destroy it so using my elemental powers I crushed all of the chess pieces and walked right by. The next room contained a troll but thankfully it was already knocked out so I didn't have to deal with it. After I entered the next chamber flames sprung up to block the exits and I noticed a podium with seven bottles and a riddle. Glancing at it I figured out which ones were which and quickly pocketed the wine, smashed the one to take you back, and downed the one to get me through to the last chamber. I shivered at the feeling and walked through the flames to see Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.

"Hey Quirrell how you doing?" I cheekily asked.

"Potter I've been expecting you." He spat

"Really you were expecting me what type of robber would expect someone? Actually I guess it makes sense since the robbery was planned by someone who couldn't kill a one year old." I said with a smirk.

"Don't insult my master like that he is the most powerful wizard of all time and…" Quirrell started.

"Bla bla bla way to stroke his ego now where is he I know he's here somewhere and I'd like to insult him face to face."

"Why you insolent little whelp." But he was cut off by another voice

"Quirrell let me see him." It said

"But master you are not strong enough yet." He responded

"Don't contradict me Quirrell now let me see him." It yelled and Quirrell cringed. He then slowly started unwrapping his turban to revile a face on the back on his head.

"Oh that's sick why on earth would you let that stick itself to the back of your head yuck." I said while pretending to throw up.

"Potter you see what I have become forced to use others as a host to gain some semblance of strength. All because of you." Voldemort said.

"Really wow I'm awesome but why didn't you die back then?" I asked

"Because I had taken safety measures to ensure my survival but the real question is how you survived." He said.

"Oh it's simple really," as I said this he leaned closer, "I was just too awesome for you to kill." The look on his face as I said that was one I was going to treasure for quite a while.

"You little brat, I'll tell you what if you get the Stone out of the mirror for me I'll let you live." He literally spit out.

Making my voice sound as naive as possible I said "Really ok then so long as you promise not to hurt me." I then walked up to the mirror and saw my reflection but the stone in my pocket and then flip off Voldemort who was standing slightly behind me.

"Well what to you see." he demanded

"My reflection flicking you off." I said quite proudly and as he stared dumbly at me I turned and punched him strait in the face. He then fell down but that was not all I noticed his skin looked as though it was burned. Deciding to go with it I grabbed him again and held him until he turned to dust. The shade of Voldemort the rose out of the pile and fled the room.

I then decided to have a look at the stone that I got from the mirror. It was a beautiful stone and I could feel the magic in it. Deciding that I didn't really trust Dumbledore I pocketed the stone and summoned a large ruby from the ground. I proceeded to infuse it with some magic that would give off the magical readings of the Sorcerer's Stone but had none of its properties.

Then I made my way back out of the chambers and up to the owlry I wrote a note to Nicolas Flamell telling him to meet me the day after school ended at the Leaky Cauldron and I'd give him back his stone. Looking at the time I noticed I still had plenty of time to set up my prank and went on my way to do that.

The next day at breakfast I saw a confused looking Dumbledore sitting there and I couldn't help but smirk. About halfway though breakfast there was a loud bang from the teacher's table and when the smoke cleared everyone started laughing. The reason was because of how the teachers looked for example Snape currently possessed a pink afro, while McGonagall sported a Princess Leia hair style in Weasley red, though the crown jewel was Dumbledore because all of his hair, and I do mean all, had disappeared. I then caught the twin's attention and they bowed to me in acknowledgement of a great prank.

As the school year came to a close us Gryffindor's found ourselves in possession of the Quidditch cup and the house cup though for the house cup we were tied with the Ravenclaws. And all too soon we were on the train back home. In my compartment were Neville, Hermione, Fred, and George. We were all talking about our summer plans and trying to come up with a way to all meet up when the compartment door opened up.

"Well what do we have here scarhead, squib, mudblood, and two lesser Weasleys." Said Malfoy with his familiar sneer.

"Yea all of you all are really bringing down the standards of Hogwarts." Said Weasley

I noticed Fred and George look a little hurt at this and decided to step in. "Really us bring down the standard of Hogwarts if I read our class standings right that would actually be you two. Especially since you were near the bottom Weasley and Malfoy was only half way where as Hermione was number one and Neville and I tied for second. And to save your breath the twins were tenth in there year."

Both looked flushed as I said this and were about to respond when I slammed the door shut on them and locked it. Fred then proceeded to put a locking spell on the door that they wouldn't be able to break.

We enjoyed the rest of the trip back and as we got ready to leave I pulled Fred and George back.

"Hey guys I need you to do something for me you know that rat your brother has for a pet.", they nodded, "Well it's not a real rat it's an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

They gasped at that "You mean the Peter Pettigrew who Sirius Black supposedly murdered."

"The very one. You see Pettigrew it the reason my parents were killed not Black and I want my godfather out of jail." I said.

"He's your godfather wow well we will make sure he's exposed any idea on the best way to go about it." Fred asked.

"I'd say voice your concerns to your father after making sure the rats not in the room and suggest he take the rat to a trust worthy Auror to make sure it's him." I suggested

"Hmm I think that will work." George said.

With that we headed off the train and over to the large group of Wealeys as we got closer I noticed Ginny wearing the shirt I had sent her and laughed. Hearing my laugh Ginny turned and saw us and smiled cheekily back and asked as we got closer, "Like my shirt Harry?"

"Very much I just can't believe that you actually wore it." I said

"Couldn't resist besides it's a comfy shirt." She replied.

As I looked around I notice my Aunt and Uncle looking around and sneering and I decided that I better get going.

"Well unfortunately I think I need to go but I'll still send letters." I said

"You better or else after I have my wand your toast." She said with mischief dancing in her eyes.

I simply laughed and waved good bye as I headed out with my relatives.

* * *

Well there's the first year hope you all like the story so far. I am very sorry about the lack of updates but i haven't had the time recently to write. Anyway please review.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bold is familiar speak**

_Italics are thoughts_

_~Parseltongue~_

Chapter 14

I was annoyed no more than that I was furious. The reason why was because some stupid house elf was stealing my mail or at least that's what Hedwig had told me. Summer had started off so promising too.

First was my meeting with Nicolas Flamell. I told him what had happened and he was mad not only had his stone been given some crap defenses but Dumbledore hadn't even told him about the break in or returned the stone. Of course I had the real one that I gave to him but still it was the principle of it. Anyway he thanked me and told me to write if I ever had any questions as it was most likely he had heard something about it in his 600+ years.

After that I had gone to Gringotts to check out the storage vault again. While there I took numerous books on just about every subject and also two daggers and a sword. Both were goblin made but unlike most goblin made items these were the Potters because about 700 years ago a Potter put himself in grave danger to save a group of goblins. It turned out that one of the goblins was the leader of the goblin nation so he presented my ancestor with the weapons on permanent loan as he called it. Anyway aside from the history I took them so I could learn to use them.

Unfortunately, from there my summer went downhill because I couldn't risk leaving the house again and apart for Hedwig had no contact with anyone. I sat up in my bed as I heard Hedwig fly back in from a hunt. "Hey Hedwig good hunt?"

"**Yes I managed to find a rabbit today should be quite full for a while."**

"That's good, so have you thought of any way to get a letter out to anyone yet?"

"**As I told you before Harry until the elf shows itself you can really do nothing and even then only if you find out who owns it."**

"I know I just wish there was a way to let everyone know that I haven't been ignoring them I just can't get a letter out to them."

"**Yes but if they are true friends when you see them next and have explained they won't hold it against you."**

"Thanks Hedwig you always know what to say."

"**Owls became symbols for wisdom for a reason Harry." **As she said this she puffed out her chest.

"If you are done inflating your ego I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"**Depends on what it is Harry."**

"I was wondering if I sent you to Diagon Alley if you could see if the papers or people were talking about Sirius Black. I want to know if he's been released from prison."

"**Not a problem Harry but I'll probably be gone for a day or so."**

"That's alright Hedwig when ever you're ready to go feel free."

She simply nodded and flew out the window.

That night while I was reading though and interesting book on wards the most pathetic looking house elf I had ever seen appeared in my room.

"Harry Potter sir it is great to meet you." It said with a low bow.

"Hello what is your name?" I asked

"Dobby sir and I have come to warn you not to go to Hogwarts this year bad things will happen."

"I'm sorry Dobby but I'm going my friends are there."

"Friends that don't write you sir."

"They do write but an elf has been…. Wait a second your stealing my mail that's it go get out now!"

"Dobby is just trying to protect Harry Potter and if Dobby can't get you to stop from going Dobby will just have to make them expel you." With that Dobby snapped his fingers causing everything in my room to start floating and he left. Waving my hand I set everything back down and smirked I had put up a ward around the house earlier that day that absorbs all magic done inside of it so the Ministry can't detect it. So I knew I had the last laugh.

Two days later Hedwig returned and I told her all about what had happened after that she told me what she had found out.

"**Harry it seems that Sirius has been released and after the rat was found but other than that there has been no other news about him that I could find."**

"Darn I was hoping that he might be trying to find me or something. Well thanks for all the hard work why don't you take a rest."

"**Thanks."** And with that tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep.

I decided the best way to pass the time would be a book so I rummaged through the impressive collection I had until my hand hit a book that wasn't there. Curious I pulled it out and held it._ How odd I can feel the book but I can't see it I wonder what would happen if I opened it._

Doing just that I was surprised to see that it became visible it was called the Invisible Book of Invisibility by: Kant C. Yew I couldn't help but laugh at the author's name. Looking at the table of contents I saw there was a section on invisibility cloaks and turned to it. Reading through it talked about how one must constantly maintain them and how the charms fade out after ten years or so. _This goes completely against what my cloak does though. _Continuing on it then talked about a mythical cloak of invisibility that was better than any normal cloak but said no evidence has ever been found to support that it ever existed other than The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

With this information I search thought my books to see if I had a copy of them and I did. Thumbing through it I eventually came across the Tale of the Three Brothers. Reading it I found that the third brother's cloak sounded a lot like mine I also notice that on the side of the page was written the name Peverell. I then remembered the three vaults I had at Gringotts and that Peverell was one of them. This lent more credibility to the thought that my cloak was the Invisibility Cloak though I decided to let it rest for now as I couldn't see how it would be that important.

As I put away the books I heard what sounded like a car driving coming from outside my window which was weird considering my window faces the back yard. Looking out the window I was surprised and scared to see Ginny glaring back at me I also notice the twins with her in what seemed to be a flying car.

"You better have a good reason for not writing Harry or else we're leaving here without you." Ginny said.

"I do," I said somewhat desperately, "there was this house elf who was stealing my mail so I couldn't talk to anyone in hopes that it would stop me from going back to Hogwarts."

Ginny was quiet for a moment as if weighing my answer before saying "Ok I believe you. Anyway want to come back with us to our house for the rest of the summer?"

"Sure it's been real boring here." I then got my stuff in the car and wrote a quick not to my relatives and with that we were off. A few hours later we had arrived at the Burrow.

As we pulled into the garage Ginny turned to me and said, "Harry there's a few things we should mention before we head in. First, don't mention Ron he left and went to the Malfoys the day after we got back. Second, don't be afraid when mom will most likely start yelling as soon as she see's us because she will be mad at us not you. Last the last one to the house is a flobberworm." With that Ginny and the twins took off to the house.

After realizing what had happened I took off in the vain hope of catching up. As I approached the house I could hear what I assumed to be Mrs. Weasley yelling at them so I cautiously opened the door.

"Of all the irresponsible thing to do what if you had been seen or worse got killed. You three will be doing extra chores for the next week is that understood." Ginny and the twins nodded their head. "Good." Mrs. Weasley noticed me at this moment "Oh Harry dear how are you? You look well come sit down breakfast is almost ready." And with that she turned back to the stove as the four of us sat down.

"Wow your mom can change her tone quick can't she?" I said

"Yup Gred and I have quite a bit of experience with that ability don't we dear brother."

"That we do Forge that we do. Mind you we may have instigated the rapid change a fair few times."

"Ah yes our dear old mother just doesn't understand our genius does she."

Ginny had enough of them at this point and smacked them upside their heads. "Shut it you two. Anyway what do you think of our house Harry?"

"I love it. It just feels so homey and welcoming."

Conversation ended at this point as Mrs. Weasley brought over breakfast.

The next few weeks went by quickly as not much happened but the four of us just hanging out. Though I did find out why there was not much on my godfather going around. The reason was that he was in St. Mungos being healed of the effects of ten years in Azkaban. We had also gotten our book lists which included a full set of Gildory Lockhart books. I found this to be stupid as I had read one of his books before and they were nothing more than stories and couldn't teach anyone anything. Also the day before we went to Diagon Alley one more interesting thing happened.

I was walking around the edge of the Burrows property when I heard something say, "_~My Familiar is here somewhere I can sense them.~"_

"~_Hello who is there~"_ As I said this I noticed that it seemed different then when I normally talk.

"_~Speaker I am looking for my familiar perhaps you can help me~" _Then when it finished its sentence an 8 foot reticulated python appeared out of nowhere.

"~_Merlin how did you get here and how am I talking to you~"_

"_~You are a Speaker of my language what you humans call parseltongue and I got here by traveling from my homeland to here to find my familiar I felt their call a year ago.~"_

"_~Oh well I might be your familiar I got one a year ago and she told me I had three others still.~"_

"_~Perhaps, to find out you must touch me so let us see.~"_

With that I reached down and petted the snake and no sooner had I touch it than I felt a familiar prickle in the back of my mind.

"**Ah yes you are my familiar. Let me introduce myself I am Sasha and I am a magical reticulated python."**

"_~How are you magical Sasha? Oh and my name is Harry.~"_

"**I am magical in that I can turn invisible at will and am not affected by the cold like my non-magical brethren."**

"_~Oh ok. Um my other familiar told me we gain stuff from each other is that still true.~"_

"**Yes I have gained some magic from you and you can now turn invisible. Though not as well as me but enough that unless someone is paying close attention to where you are they won't see you. By the way why are you still speaking in parseltongue?"**

"_~I didn't even realize I was doing it is there a way to stop~"_

"**Yes all you need to do is imagine you are not talking to a snake and you will stop."**

"_~Ok~" _I took a few seconds to focus myself and then said "I think I've got it."

"**Excellent you will want to keep being parseltongue under wraps it is frowned upon in your society from what I've seen."**

"Thank you who knows what would happen if that came out unexpectedly. Anyway I've got to head back to the house before anyone gets worried though you'll need to stay invisible as they don't know about my familiar bonds and would probably freak out."

"**No problem though I think I'll hang around the forest for a few days and find something to eat."**

"So long as you don't eat any owls I can't think of any problems with that see you soon." She merely nodded at me and was gone in the blink of an eye.


	17. Chapter 17

Unfortunately I cannot continue this story life happens and I was unable to get on this site for years best wishes and if some one for some reason wants to try to continue this story feel free to.


End file.
